


The Glow

by Depressedstressedlemonzest



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Chubby Aziraphale, Fluff, No Sex, No Smut, after the notpocolypse, but stand alone sweetness, homey, ineffable husbands, just soft fluff, kind of the aftermath of pervious fic, short and sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedstressedlemonzest/pseuds/Depressedstressedlemonzest
Summary: Tree trimming takes a lot out of everyone!
Relationships: Anathema Device & Newton Pulsifer, Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Sergeant Shadwell & Madame Tracy (Good Omens), Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: An Ineffable Holiday 2019





	The Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Short sweet ficlet about the aftermath of decorating the christmas tree at Aziraphale and Crowley's cottage in the south downs.

As the embers in the fireplace finally started to sizzle out, the glow from the gentle lights on the trees illuminated the room in the shared cottage in South Downs.

The glow illuminated five children, limbs sprawled in different directions, blankets tucked around them lovingly. The two boys who shared a birthday whose arms were laid across the other, forming a brotherhood .

The glow illuminated two young adults, leaning gently against each other still sitting up and sharing a blanket on an oversized armchair. His face resting in her hair, her face nuzzled against his neck.

The glow illuminated an older couple who had previously insisted it wasnt too late for them. Yet he was snoring deeply, his head resting against her arm. Which she had wrapped around his neck when she fell asleep, after pulling the shared blanket up higher. 

The glow illuminated an even older couple, one who though have been here for 6000 years, had never had this kind of holiday before. 

The group of visitors had appeared for a visit and after realizing the pair didn't have a tree up yet properly purchased one and helped them to trim the tree with decorations.  
The children had a contest who could get the most tinsel on, big clumps decorated one half of the tree, and some on the floor, the rest of the tree bare of tinsel.  
Popcorn had been made and though half had been eaten the other half was strung on a string and wrapped around the tree.  
Multitudes of round glass colorful balls were strewn about, somewhat haphazardly, the children had had a contest with those as well.  
On the very top, was the best decoration of all. 

An early gift made by the older woman, a crocheted angel with blonde curls, holding the stuffed hand of a red headed demon.

The glow illuminated the real life forms of the angel and demon, wrapped in a tartan blanket on the loveseat, the demons legs draped over the Angel's, his arms wrapped around the Angel's plush round form, arms full of heavenly softness. His face nuzzles in the Angel's thick chest  
The Angel's arms wrapped around the back and torso of the demon, thick and powerful, but gentle and warm surrounding the demon. His face leaning into the soft red hair adorning the demon. 

The glow that the two gave off illuminated the whole room with a warmth greater than the fire or the lights.


End file.
